


Cats

by Ryenan



Series: Huxloween 2016 [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: vaguely about cats. probably closer to the vampire prompt, but it starts with cats.





	

Cats are Kylo’s least favorite meal, but people don’t find the death of outdoor cats as suspicious as the death of cows, or horses, or people. Cats disappearing can be explained by blaming foxes.

Eventually, always, he has to move. It’s annoying, and saddening, but the neighborhoods always run out of cats.

His new neighborhood is great. Up on a mountain, with the forest right out his back door. The realtor suggests getting deer repellent, and not to plant any flowers he isn’t willing to sacrifice to the rabbits. The closest true city is a half a mile to the east, and there are forty miles of forest to the west.

He is unpacking clothes when the doorbell rings. It is a pretty spread out neighborhood, so it’s unexpected, but he plods down the stairs to answer it all the same.

“Hello?”

“Hi,” the small, smartly dressed man at his door drawls. “So here’s some wine, It’s fresh, you know, don’t let it breathe; and I brought you some deer feed and a door mat.”

He holds a bottle out – removable cork top, no label, too bright to be wine – while he drops the doormat and kicks it into place. He’s also holding a fifty-pound bag of – presumably – deer feed, pinched between two fingers.

“This stuff smells, so keep it in your garage. I hope you’re hungry. Have you ever had bear before? It’s very good, but there’s so much. And I hate to see it go to waste.”

Kylo is still staring at him, the door wide open and letting out warm air. The man’s extended hand stops just short of the entry way, and he looks like he’s starting to get annoyed.

“Are you going to invite me in or what? How often do neighbors bring you fresh blood?”

“Ah, okay, come on in. Sorry, you just caught me by surprise.”

This is weird. Really weird. But the bottle is warm when he takes it, and the man has a nice smile, and it isn’t cat blood. So he opens the door and lets his new neighbor in.


End file.
